Rio what happened if 2
by Xephos yogcast
Summary: Another 'what if'. We all know Blu and Jewel had an argument at Luiz's garage. But what if Nigel didn't show up. What if Blu chased after Jewel. Pls read and review. One shot.


**"Yep. That's my boy. " Rafael said as he watched Jewel trying to help Blu stop choking. Jewel gave all her might and pulled harder. Blu finally spit out the petal. **

"Thanks Jewel. " Blu said weakly.

"Don't mention it. " Jewel replied.

"Alright guys. We are here. " Rafael said as the trolley stopped at Luiz's garage.

All the birds got off the trolley.

The birds flew in while Blu and Jewel walked by the door.

"After you. " Blu said.

"No. No. It's okay. " Jewel said.

"I insist. " Blu said.

"Okay fine. " both of them said annoyed.

"Ohhh! Sorry!" Blu said.

"It's okay. " Jewel replied.

"Quite an adventure. I guess this is it." Jewel said.

"Yeah. " Blu agreed.

"Guess things like this don't happen in tiny soda. " Jewel said.

"Tiny soda? Oh wait Minnesota. " Blu said chuckling.

"Yeah. " Jewel said.

Both birds chuckled.

"That's very funny actually. " Blu added.

"Luiz. I got some friends I want you to meet!" Rafael shouted looking for Luiz.

Suddenly, a fierce looking bull dog jumped out of the darkness and chased everyone. Rafael, Pedro and Nico flew away while Blu and Jewel ran.

"Inside outside inside outside. " the two kept rapidly saying.

Just then, the dog pounced in Blu and Jewel. One of his drools was going to touch Blu's eye but he wiped it off.

"Hahahaha! I've got you. " Luiz said as the blue macaws looked confused at him.

"Ay Luiz! Stop scaring my friends. " Rafael said as he flew back in the garage.

"Rafie come here. " Luiz said as he hugged Rafael tightly.

"Wait. Luiz is a bull dog?" Jewel said with an awkward look.

"You have any problems against bull dogs. " Luiz said.

"I do when they are drooling on me. " Jewel teased Luiz.

"I'm on medical condition. She's mean bro. " Luiz said to Rafael.

"Look can you help them get this chain off?" Rafael asked Luiz as he pointed to the chain.

"I've got just the thing. " Luiz said.

He brought Blu and Jewel up on the table and and they saw a machine with very sharp razor points.

"Ummm you sure this is save?" Blu asked.

"Don't worry. " Luiz said. "Rafie hit the switch please. "

Rafael pulled the lever and the blade started turning. Luiz pushed the duo towards the machine but his drool caused them to slip. Jewel flew up and tried to use her leg to lift Blu. She succeeded. She then let go and the chain headed for Luiz's mouth. His drool got the chain slippery and the duo talons slipped off. They landed on the floor with a big thud.

Blu got up and saw that the chain was gone.

"Jewel we're free. Contaminated probably but free. You ant believe it that it's finally. " Blu ended as he saw Jewel flew out. "Over. "

"Wohooo. " Jewel shouted.

"Fly like birds. " Jewel said as she was flying.

"Jewel but you are a bird. " Nico chuckled.

Blu looked sadly at them flying and he turned to the other side. He walked and Jewel realized this.

"Blu! Blu what's wrong?" Jewel asked as she landed behind him.

"Nothing everything's perfect. " Blu said.

That's it. I can't take it any longer. Let's skip this part.

"I'm tico tako out of here. " Blu said annoyed.

"Fine. See you around. " Jewel said with anger as she took off the opposite direction.

Rafael chased after Blu.

"Blu if you love Jewel then chase after her. " Rafael said.

"But I can't fly. " Blu said.

"Why don't you try?" Rafael asked.

Blu spread his wings and flapped them. He then took off.

"Rafael I'm flying! Jewel's right. I'm not an ostrich!" Blu shouted happily.

"See it's easy. Just like samba. Alright let's go look for Jewel. " Rafael said as they took off to Jewel's direction.

Blu saw Jewel flying in a distance tearing and he caught up with her.

'Blu you bastard. I hate you. ' Jewel thought in her mind.

"Jewel wait. " Blu shouted.

Jewel suddenly stopped flying and turned around. She tried hiding her tears but failed.

"Jewel lets go to the ground and talk." Blu said.

Jewel just listened and landed on the ground.

"Jewel I'm sorry. I didn't think before I replied to you. Truth is I never want to leave you. I lo..." Blu got all the confidence he ha and finally said it. "I love you."

Jewel's anger suddenly turned into nothing. Her anger started to get away. She was touched by Blu.

"Blu I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have over reacted. I love you. " Jewel's tears became tears of joy.

She hugged Blu and they shared a kiss.

Pedro, Rafael and Nico cheered and clapped.

"See guys. That's my boy. " Rafael said.

Blu and Jewel blushed. Blu then turned back to Jewel.

"Jewel I want to spend my life with you. " Blu said holing her wings.

"Me too. " Jewel replied.

After that, the two flew back to the jungle and started a new life together.

The End.


End file.
